In the prior art, the cooling flow of torque converters and torque converter clutches is forced via hydraulic pressure through the friction facings or facings due to sealing plates. This force to go through the friction plates affects the cooling efficiency. The cooling efficiency depends on factors such as the friction materials, groove patterns and the amount of cooling flow. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,662,194 and 5,996,750 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0012537, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.